FIELD OF THE INVENTION
In the course of the maintenance of a nectarine orchard on my ranch located near Reedley, Fresno County, Calif., I frequent such orchard for the purpose of inspection, cultivation, and irrigation, and -- during the course of such activities -- I am aware of the condition of the trees and recognize any other-than-normal growth characteristics of them. It was under such conditions that the present variety of nectarine tree was discovered by me.